


Suspicious Appearances

by fuzipenguin



Series: The Odd Couple [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Don't be fooled by Prowl; he can brawl with the best of them.





	Suspicious Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: "If you look like this, I'd hate to see the other guy" with Jazz and Prowl?

               Prowl was still irritated with Jazz for creating a stash in Prowl’s apartment. What was even more irritating was that the stash, or at least the medical kit, had come in handy more than once, although this was the first time Prowl was the one to utilize it.

               Irritation bloomed into pure aggravation once Prowl realized that despite the availability of the kit’s contents, he couldn’t reach the dented in plate on his upper back because the torn rotator cuff in his right arm prevented him from reaching over his shoulder. The plate was pressing directly again the sensory nexus for his left sensory wing and continually sending bolts of pain throughout his entire frame.

                There was no one to help. He couldn’t go to the university health center; they would create a report which would stay on his record. All of his neighbors spurned him and he had no friends to speak of here.

                He was contemplating taking his chances with the neighbors when his window opened and a shadowy figure summersaulted into the room.

                “Hey, Prowler, I brought… woah!” Jazz exclaimed once he caught sight of Prowl sitting on his bed. The thief absently placed a small package on the desk. “What happened to you?”

                “I would rather not talk about it,” Prowl said stiffly, fully aware how the split lip and bent chevron looked.

                “Looks like ya got into a fight,” Jazz commented, slowly approaching. His helm cocked to the side and Prowl just knew that visored gaze was taking in every scratch and blemish to Prowl’s normally neat appearance. “Damn, mech. If this is how ya look, I’d hate to see the other guy.”

                Jazz reached out to touch Prowl’s bruised cheek and his low arning growl made Jazz’s visor flicker uncertainly. “Do ya need any help?” he asked hesitantly, yanking his hand back.

                Prowl huffed and then nodded. “I would appreciate some assistance in fixing a plate on my back,” he said, carefully turning while maintaining his stiff posture.

                “Ow,” Jazz said succulently as soon as he spied the area in question. “What’d ya do, get thrown into a wall?”

                “We tumbled down two flights of stairs. And yes, the other combatant appears far worse,” Prowl said with a little vicious thrill at the memory.

                Jazz didn’t say or do anything for a moment. Then he gently laid a hand on Prowl’s shoulder.

                “Ya know, sometimes I’m way more afraid of you than I think you are of me. And _I’m_ the criminal.”

 

~ End


End file.
